Return to Hogwarts
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: It is Peter's second year at Hogwarts, yet because of his age, he is a fourth year. All sorts of things happen to Peter this year, including death, inhumanity, and romantic encounters. A thrilling story indeed of a human's adaptation to magic.


Peter woke to the irritating pain of Brad violently prodding his forehead, causing a severe red mark to form on the spot where the most impact was directed. "Dude! Get off!", Peter exclaimed, swinging his hand in front of his face as if to buzz off a bothersome fly. He realized he had returned to the halls of Central Valley High School and his eyes darted around, searching to see if anyone except Brad was nearby. "I might stop... later.", Brad replied, proceeding to prod Peter again.

"Get off!", Peter growled, grabbing his broomstick and chasing Brad off school grounds with it. When Brad ran for his bus, Peter returned to his personal items and packed all the spilled items away. He then grabbed for a piece of parchment and his ink pen.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I made it somewhat safely back to the muggle world and I am heading to my muggle home. Please know that I will send my owl to you when I need to mail a letter to somebody. I do ask that you do not read the letter, just revitalize Racketburn whenever he arrives and use one of the school owls to deliver my letter. I will study my books hard and will return to Hogwarts when the school year begins. I also ask that you purchase my supplies and I will pay you back when I arrive. _

_Thanks much,_

_Peter Bainner_

"Racketburn, go to Professor Dumbledore, okay?", Peter asked, tying the letter to the large barn owl's leg. The owl gave a hoot of understanding and flew out the door off into the horizon. Peter watched as Racketburn disappeared from sight before turning to his belongings. "Time to go home, I guess.", Peter said, dragging his trunk off towards his place. When he arrived at his house, Peter was surprised to see that no cars were in the driveway but he thought his brother might be home. He opened the door with little resistance and set down his stuff. Everything had gone. There was no evidence that anyone had ever lived in this house. "Hello? Mom? Dad?", Peter yelled, walking into the hall but seeing no one. When he turned around he saw a goblin in place of where his couch used to be. "What are you doing here?", Peter asked, quite bewildered at the fact that there was a magical creature in a muggle house. The goblin didn't answer his question but informed him that his parents had put the house up for sale and took his brother to Michigan to live there. Peter's expression drooped and he went to his room, and noticed that every belonging he owned was gone except for his sword, the most treasured object he owned. "Tsuraikei is still here.", he stated, putting his sword in his trunk, then dropped to his knees, sobbing. "They left me! I can't believe they left me!", he cried, punching the floor repeatedly. Soon the foundation began to crack and a gust was pulling through the floor, breaking the floor and pulling everything in Peter's room into it, including Peter.

Peter woke in the luggage compartment of a train. He righted himself and fixed his hair, which was all in a ruffle. He then exited the compartment and began to travel through the aisle, but stopped when he heard the giggling of girls from one of the compartments. "Okay.. who would you snog with if you could have any guy in the school.", one of the girls said. "Peter Bainner.", another said, embarrassment in her voice. Peter's eyes burst wide open and he opened the door, seeing that Cho, Marietta, Eloise, and Padma were in there. They all screamed out and pulled him in.

"Peter! I thought you take the portal to school.", Cho said in surprise, his head resting in her lap.

"The portal is how I got here in the first place.", he replied, looking around at the other girls, "And just what do you mean to school? Didn't the year just end?"

"Are you mad?", Padma asked, looking perplexed, "The summer has already passed!"

"Did you miss us?", Eloise asked, pulling the other three girls into a seductive hug.

"I didn't have a summer to miss you with.", Peter replied, and he told them about the goblin and the portal that his tears unleashed.

"Wow, you were sent into another portal?", Cho asked, looking shocked at his story, and that he had been trapped in that portal for so long.

"Yeah, it was worse than the portal in Filch's broom closet.", Peter said, looking up at her, "I guess I'm doomed to spend my life with you, huh Cho?", Peter muttered, a grin crossing his face.

"Guess so.", she said, stroking his hair with her left hand and resting her right hand on his chest.

The train came to a stop at Hogwarts soon enough and Peter got off the train before Cho, extending his hand to help her down. She took it, grinning and forgot to let go when she reached the bottom step, dragging Peter with her as she made for the castle. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore stopped Cho in the Main Hall, and she remembered that she was holding onto him. She gasped and turned beet red, quickly heading into the Great Hall, where a delicious aroma was coming from. When she disappeared from view, Peter rose from the floor, dusting the dirt from his clothing.

"Peter, I need to talk to you about something.", he said in his usual calm voice.

"Yes Professor?", Peter said, looking up quickly. "Well, I noticed that you do not have your owl. Do you have any idea where Racketburn may be?", Dumbledore asked, looking him in the eye. Peter could swear he saw amusement in Dumbledore's eyes, and yet curiosity on his face.

"No sir, I don't have a clue. Last I saw him, he was on his way to deliver a message to you.", Peter said truthfully, looking confused. Didn't Dumbledore know where his owl was?

"Right you are. Do not lose him again.", Dumbledore said, revealing Racketburn in his cage from behind his back.

"Thank you Professor.", Peter said, happily taking the hooting owl from the Headmaster. Peter made his way to the Ravenclaw table. When he entered the Great Hall, he scanned the crowd of students until his eyes finally fell on Cho, who looked uneasy as Zacharias Smith, a Prefect from Hufflepuff, was talking to her.

"You're in my seat, bugger.", Peter stated menacingly. Zacharias looked up at him then back to Cho. "Remember, Cho, things change.", he said, before leaving for his own table.

"What was that about?", Peter asked, taking a seat where the Hufflepuff had just been sitting.

"Nothing.", she replied, but Peter didn't believe her, nor did he pursue the subject, for Dumbledore had just begun the sorting of the new first years. Ravenclaw had fifteen new students added to the House.

"I have only two words to say to you", Professor Dumbledore told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall, "Tuck in." Peter gladly dove into the food that appeared before him, piling all types of meat, potatoes, and desserts on his plate. He filled his glass to the brink with pumpkin juice. He began to engorge himself in the massive amounts of food, feeding until no longer able to consume another morsel of food. Cho was eating daintily beside him, insistent to make it look like she didn't know him.

When all the students were as stuffed with food as Peter was, Professor Dumbledore rose, snapped his fingers and all the remaining food disappeared.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.", Professor Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has, this year, been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all students below third year.", he continued, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Peter and Cho exchanged shocked looks and cried out calls of protest. Professor Dumbledore held out his hands as a wave of outcries flew his way, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-", He began but was cut off when the door to the right of the Great Hall was burst open and a silhouette walked into the room, causing a clanking sound with every other step. He shook hands with Dumbledore then took a seat at the staff table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?", said Dumbledore brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody." Only Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore clapped as the new teacher looked into the crowd.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying", he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over an century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!", shouted one of the two Weasley twins, Peter couldn't tell them apart.

Everyone had begun laughing, even Professor Dumbledore released a small chuckle, "I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley. Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonnagal made a noise that was meant to keep Professor Dumbledore on track, and he immediately reverted back to his main speech.

"Er—but maybe this is not the time… no…", said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

And wander freely Peter's attention did, for he did not hear any of the following speech until ten minutes later.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

One of the Weasley twins started whispering down the table, and Peter knew well that he would be entering. _I might even try the tournament myself_, Peter thought, but then realized, _Damn, I forgot! I'm a muggle! _Peter imagined as many ways on how to enter the tournament without becoming a corpse, but, after a half hour, he still had no luck in a good idea.

"Peter get up! Hello, Peter! Snap out of it!", Zacharias Smith yelled, bringing his book bag into the back of Peter's head. Peter glared at the Hufflepuff, grabbing his bag and shuffling off to the common room.

He had nearly made it, and, because of how much he had eaten, he was staggering rather lifelessly, and some girls from first year thought he was an zombie and stunned him before he reached the statue.


End file.
